Heaven Help My Heart Fade to Blacks
by jmolly
Summary: Leah and Ivo enjoy their mate bond. Companion fic to HHMH and LAF.


_Everybody is going to hurt you; you just have to find the ones worth suffering for._

**An M-rated series of outtakes from "Heaven Help My Heart"**

**If you're under 18 please stick to the original fic, and LAF, which are T-Rated. They'll update together.**

**It's getting close to the wedding, so if you haven't left me your fake identity, you need to **_**get it to me now.**_** Last chance to be part of this story. If you can't think of a persona, just give me a name. I think I can come up with something ;+) At the beginning of the next chapter, I'll be posting a list of minor characters alongside your FF account names. **

**I've written an AH story for The Flight for Bobby Dupea (Autism Speaks):**

**Cats and Dogs:**

**Rated M**

They had met when she was four, and he was eight, and his rambunctious Border Collie, Bear, had attempted to ingest her Calico, Wednesday Addams, for lunch. It had begun the war. He had been in love with her ever since.

**I've also written an o/t from the Unforeseen Events Series for The Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes:**

**The Sad Story of Woof:**

**Rated M for harsh subject matter. No lemons.**

Swallowing hard, I stepped through the doorway into the kitchen. Carlisle was standing with his back to the counter, one of his experiments with cleansers on display. Esme sat in one of the kitchen chairs, pale as a ghost. And Woof was already curled up on his rug, wagging his tail and enjoying the heat from the stove.

Our guest stood at the opposite side of the room from me, leering out of eyes that looked like rotten raw beef. I was very taken aback, but lowered my eyes as my sire had ordered.

"Roman? This is my first born," Carlisle said quietly.

**Both compilations will be available at the beginning of March.**

**Music for this chapter can be found on the Fade to Black Playlist on my jmollytwilight2 Youtube.**

_Love - Devotion  
>Feeling - Emotion<br>Love - Devotion  
>Feeling - Emotion<br>Don't be afraid to be weak  
>Don't be too proud to be strong<br>Just look into your heart my friend  
>That will be the return to yourself<br>The return to innocence _

_If you want, then start to laugh  
>If you must, then start to cry<br>Be yourself don't hide  
>Just believe in destiny<br>Don't care what people say  
>Just follow your own way<br>Don't give up and lose the chance  
>To return to innocence<em>

_That's not the beginning of the end  
>That's the return to yourself<br>The return to innocence _

_Don't care what people say  
>Follow just your own way<br>Don't give up, don't give up  
>To return, to return to innocence.<br>If you want, then laugh  
>If you must, then cry<br>Be yourself don't hide  
>Just believe in destiny.<em>

**From last time (Ivo's pov):**

_"Just call me Spicy Thai," Leah giggles nervously. I don't even think. My lips crash against hers, and, gasping, she admits me. It is a searing kiss. I stop myself, knowing that she did not want to kiss me before, when I had blood in my mouth, but then I taste it: venom. And it is not mine. I break the kiss, pulling back to find her eyes large and black with shock._

_"Your eyes are black," I say numbly._

_"Um, is that bad?" she blinks._

_"You're drooling venom," I add. I suddenly realize that I never sealed her cut, and it is dripping scarlet. I swallow hard, unable to lift my eyes._

_"You wanna... clean me up?" she asks. Does she even need to ask? Of course I do. But I might just have to undo another button to do it…_

_**Chapter 1: an outtake from between the fade to black of Chapters 21-22 of HHMH:**_

**Tuesday, February 27****th****, 2014, circa 6pm:**

_**The Cullen Ranch: Edward's Office**_

_**Leah's pov:**_

I'm straddling Ivo's lap. He is actually touching me. In an unchaste way, I mean. His eyes are black velvet, even though he just drank his Singer, and when he's able to lift his eyes, I see that they're swimming with silver lights. Now I understand true beauty. It's just as the female Vamps have always said: there's nothing more beautiful than their mates when they're turned on. It's almost like looking into one of those glass lightning balls, only with sparks rather than bolts. My pulse is pounding in my throat, and my Imprint's –my _mate's_- hands are deftly unfastening the buttons of my oh-so-sexy bunny rabbit print pajamas. Why-oh-why could I not be wearing something from Victoria Secret? I mean, flannelette. Really? He must think I'm a dork. It occurs to me that I haven't showered in days, and after crossing Ontario in wolf form, I'm not exactly fresh.

"Ivo," I manage to grunt out. "S-stop."

My Vampire stops, but he looks at me like I have six heads. Maybe I do. "Why?" he blinks.

"I… I haven't… washed," I say timidly, totally mortified.

Ivo sighs and leans back in the Queen Anne chair. "Leah," he almost growls.

"Yes?"

His hypnotic eyes narrow. "If you do not let me touch you right now, I will have to put distance between us so that I cannot yell at you."

"Bouya," I breathe, mouth gaping, and then his mouth is melded against mine, and my hands are tangled all up in his hair. I've missed him so badly. Who cares if I'm dirty? His hands slide under the elastic waistband of my pajama pants, and I whimper into his mouth as he irons my backside with his chilly palms.

"Oh, I am sorry, my hands are too cold for you," he moans into my neck, pulling back.

"Like hell they are!" I growl, grabbing them and pressing them to my sides, under my shirt.

I am most definitely giving Ivo Iluak a look that ought to melt whatever skimpy garment he has on under his tuxedo pants. And he is most definitely dishing it right back to me. My panties would melt, if I were wearing any. And apparently I'm not alone in that. Ivo shifts in the chair, and abruptly, I can feel him pressed against me. Our eyes are locked. His are burning.

It occurs to me that all the buttons on my top are undone, and my sweet gentleman's eyes are not dropping down to ogle me. If my flannel bottoms weren't damp before, they are most certainly soaking now. Judging by his expression, he knows.

I want him to know. I want him to love me in every way. So I keep my eyes on his as I shrug my shoulders out of my top, and let the soft fabric trickle down to my elbows. Ivo hasn't moved. He's seen me unclothed before. He's told me he wants me. Still, I start to feel a little exposed. Anxious. I don't have much of a figure. Sam used to say he wished my tits were bigger. What if Ivo doesn't really like them?

"Beautiful Leah," he rasps, reaching up to grasp my face in both hands. I release the breath I was unconsciously holding. Moving ever-so-slowly, Ivo tips my head to the side and licks the cut he put beneath my jaw, and hums. Swoon. His tongue is cold. Wherever it touches me, it leaves a trail of fire in its wake. I wonder if that's due to his venom. "Beautiful, Beautiful girl," he breathes against my skin. And then his hands are on my thighs, pulling me down flush onto his body, and I whimper again, wondering what he looks like. I'm rocking over his dick, not in the least embarrassed, and before I know it, he's licked almost all the blood off my chest. He's purring like the mated pairs do when they're happy, like they do when they think they're all alone with their mates. You don't hear them do it in public. It's considered crass.

Ivo is purring because of me. Me. I look down at him smugly, just in time to see him take my nipple in his mouth.

"Oh, god!" I cry, my back arching into him.

"Yes, Leah," he hisses, putting his hands down the back of my pants again, while I writhe against him. He bends to my other nipple and sucks on it. His hair is inky against my chest, and everywhere he kisses me tingles. "How could you ever think that I don't want you?" he whispers, but he's not sad, he sounds… determined.

"Well, you're… being rather convincing at the moment," I offer up shyly. The world tilts, and again, I find myself on top of Leech's black leather desk blotter with a rather hot-and-bothered male on top of me. Then, his weight is gone.

Wait a minute… how exactly did I get naked?

I prop myself up in time to see Ivo shrug his tattered dress shirt onto the floor. OMG, all he needs is one of those little black bow ties and white collars, and I will have myself a personal Chippendale. He's lithe, lean and cut, with skin like raw cinnamon, and at the moment he is obviously hunting me. I'm all for hunting him right back. Must be those Vamp hormones my body's now producing.

Ivo is kissing his way down my front and I realize he's not about to change course. "Ivo, no!" I shriek, pushing at his head. My mate eyes me like I am speaking a foreign language.

"Am I doing it wrong?" he demands, and I can tell that he's getting angry. Stupid Leah! You've been asking him to touch you for days, and now that he _is_-

Ivo gets off me with a huff and bends over to pick up his shirt.

"No," I say firmly, hopping off Leech's desk and pressing my chest firmly against his before he can get his shirt on. He tosses it on the carpet, and stares at me, obviously baffled.

"You are an awfully confusing female, Leah," he says softly, shaking his head. "Your _Umialik_ is right: I cannot understand you at all. You beg me to touch you, and when I finally do, you stop me. Is this some kind of game to you?" He sounds so grieved.

"No," I hasten to correct him, my hands on his cheeks. "But nobody's ever… I mean… and I'm… not washed." My own cheeks must be flaming. Ivo's growl sounds more like his purr.

"Leah," he says, and his voice is like a caress, "you know I am old."

I nod my head, unable to answer.

"What do you suppose life was like a couple of hundred years ago?" he asks gently.

"Um," I say, chewing on my lip.

"People did not wash," he tells me. "Sometimes for months at a time. Vampires do not have perfect olfactory recall, thank goodness, but I can tell you that I still remember the stink of unwashed bodies, the overpowering colognes of the Whites, and sour bear fat smeared on The People's skin to keep away the wind. So you may trust me when I say that you smell…" he breathes against my face, "attractive."

"Oh," I say brilliantly, as his hands take possession of my ass again. I rise on my tiptoes and lock my arms around his neck in an effort to come back into contact with his package. He sways me a little, looking into my eyes with affection.

"You would still feel better if I let you wash," he says gently. I'm so embarrassed that I can barely nod my agreement. "Very well," Ivo sighs, stooping to retrieve my pajamas. He holds out the shirt to me, so I can put it on, and he does up the buttons so quickly that I can hardly credit it. Then he holds up my bottoms so I can step into them. My mate is helping me dress. How adorable is that!

"Leech is going to need a new desk blotter," I mutter as Ivo slips into his shirt. He chuckles, because he knows I'm right. No way is a Vamp going to tolerate another pair's pheromones on his belongings. Especially Leech. He's a germophobe.

Taking Ivo's hand, I pull him to the door and press my ear against it. Since Leech said the room was soundproof, there's no guarantee that half the pack isn't sitting around outside the door waiting to razz us when we come out. Unlocking it, I crack it open and peek out. Rosalie is sitting against the opposing wall, her knees together and feet splayed out pigeon-toed, looking bored.

"What, you done already?" she frowns.

"I can't," I admit, shrugging and slapping my hands down on my thighs. Behind me, Ivo is very quiet.

"So much for guarding your privacy," she mutters with an eye roll.

Alice comes dancing down the hall with a huge grin on her face. She stuffs a pale blue electric blanket into my hands. "You've moved," she says cheerfully.

"Huh?" I ask blankly.

"Mated pairs need more space," she says like it's nothing.

"Where?" I ask, some little seed of excitement blossoming inside me. I wasn't looking forward to taking Ivo into my dorm-like room, or using the communal bathroom -that's shared by me and three neighbours- when my mate and I are intimate. Mated pairs get bigger rooms, bigger beds and private showers. That's only sensible.

Pixie Chick cocks her head and stares at me, her eyes zoning in-and-out momentarily. I guess now that she can see my future, she's checking to make sure I'm not going to blow my top. "Well… I guess the Bimbo's figuring you won't be around a lot, at least for a while. You're in the suite next to his."

I gawp at her. She motions us down the hall. See, the first door on the inside wall of the second floor on the left staircase is Edward's office. The next door is his private suite. There's another door past that, and it doesn't have a handle. Nobody has _ever_ been inside. There's a lot of speculation about that room.

The Pixie is putting a key into Door Number 4. It's where Leech usually sticks Marcus and his son Amato when they come to stay. "Don't worry, it's soundproof," Alice says nonchalantly, handing me the key, and with a waggle of her fingers and a fairy snicker, she skips away.

I gawp at Ivo, who looks at me like he's not sure what the big deal is. And it _is_ a big deal. Leech leaves this suite empty as much as possible because of his mind-reading. I've never seen inside it, but I bet it's gorgeous.

Seizing Ivo's hand, I tug him to the door. "Holy crow!" I squeal, thrusting the electric blanket at him. I run to leap on the bed. It's high, and covered with a downy quilt that looks like one of Esme's making. It's double wedding ring with the colours of the four Peoples: white, yellow, red and black. The maple headboard and footboard have posts with big round knobs on top, and the dressers and entertainment unit match. All the wood smells of beeswax. Above the bed, the large dream catcher that my great-grandfather made looks good with its dangling eagle feathers, and I discover that the wardrobe is full of my clothes. On the long dresser is a fat, greenish-white pillar candle with three wicks. It's burning, and smells of vanilla and pear. Best of all, there's an en suite bath, and when I see the white Jacuzzi and separate glass shower, I jump up and down and squeal.

Ivo sort of lurks inside the door to the room, looking like he doesn't know what to do with himself. Or the blanket. I run right past him to the far side of the bed.

"I love my family, I love my family, I love my family," I whimper excitedly, pulling down the quilt to its foot. I peer under the bed, and locate the electrical outlets. Then, I grab the blanket from Ivo, plug it in, and fire it up. Quickly, I throw the covers back on. Ivo just stares at me. I rush over to him and run a coy finger over his chest. "Why don't you get comfortable, and then get under that blanket."

"Okaaay," he says a bit warily. With an excited squeak, I fly to the bathroom. This may be the quickest shower in history!

There's a basket in the bathroom with natural sponges and a loofah, and hanging over the shower rod is a brand new back brush. The soaps are from Aveda and they even smell expensive. I help myself to the nicest shampoo, conditioner and body wash that I've ever had, and scrub my skin until it tingles. I can't find a razor, but I decide that's okay. I have a feeling Ivo will prefer a natural look.

Exiting the shower, I help myself to a fluffy white towel and pat my skin dry. I take a small one to towel-dry my hair, and then I spend a few minutes carefully combing it out. There's an Aveda lip balm on the counter. I use it, then I stand in front of the mirror, checking to see if I'll pass inspection.

Who _is_ that happy girl with the shining eyes?

There's no reason to delay. I fling open the bathroom door and hurry to my mate, dropping my wet towel along the way. He's leaning against the pillows, shirtless, and as I jump up on the bed and bounce on my knees, grinning, he visibly flinches.

"What's the matter?" I ask, smiling so big that it hurts. Ivo swallows audibly. He doesn't move an inch.

"Um, you're … so exuberant," he says slowly.

"I am exuberant!" I sing, bouncing up and down on the bed and waving my arms around. "I'm ha-ppy ha-ppy ha-ppy!"

Ivo lurches forward and captures me roughly in his arms. "Stop that."

I can't help squirming a little. "Why? Does it make you want to accost me with your penis?"

His jaw drops. He shuts it with a snap. "Say that again."

"Ivo," I say flirtatiously, "do my jiggly tits make you want to-"

My mate shakes himself free of my thrall. Dang. "No. Well, yes, but _I am a predator_, Leah. Stop moving so fast or I am going to sink my teeth in and ruin the wedding, in which case your kinswoman Alice-"

"Sorry," I tell him meekly. He brushes back my hair, lips parted, and holds up a corner of the bedclothes. I'm not sure whether he wants me to get closer, or he's trying to cover me up. Heh. Either way, it's golden. I'm going to cuddle with Ivo under the warm bedding. Sweet!

I scramble under the covers and scoot over to his side. "Hi."

"H-h-hi," he hisses softly. We stare at each other as the clock ticks. Seems he's not going to make his move. Guess I'll have to take over. Mwah hah hah hah… I slide right up against Ivo's side and settle my head on his shoulder.

I rest my lips against his jaw. "Are you going to pick up where we left off?"

"Um, your _Umialik_-"

"-has virtually put his stamp of approval smack dab in the middle of your forehead," I grin. "He might as well have declared us married tonight."

"Huh?" Ivo asks, turning confused eyes on me.

"Trust me, Ivo, nobody's going to come up here with a shotgun," I smirk.

"You mean your kinsmen will not defend your virtue?"

I can see it's a big deal to him. Who knows what courtship was like in the Great North hundreds of years ago? Ivo's people probably prized their daughters.

"Love?" I ask gently.

"Mm?"

"You know I'm not a virgin."

"It doesn't count. He dishonoured you with his body," Ivo frowns.

"Um," I wince. "Regardless, I … I have experience."

Ivo's definitely mad. "It was not a fulfilling relationship. I demand a do-over."

I feel my face quirk up in a silly grin. "A do-over? Like, you're going to declare me a virgin? Like a recycled virgin?"

"Why not?" he asks a bit hotly. "I probably have experience, as you put it, too, although I cannot remember having a human mate. I would have been amongst the eldest when I died. But I haven't-" he hesitates, "I haven't joined with anyone in this life. I have been waiting for you a long time."

"So… because we have behaved… virtuously, you think we should consider ourselves technical virgins?" I ask, delighted.

"Now you 'get' it!" my mate says, looking triumphant. "That way, I do not have to be jealous of Sam. When I join with you, I shall show you a kind of love and attention which you have never known."

"So you're protecting my virtue?" I check.

"Yes," Ivo says happily.

"Does my virtue need to be defended from you?" I suggest. "Does my virtue… not belong to my eternal mate, who would never consider dishonouring me?"

Ivo looks so surprised. I don't think he's ever thought about it that way before.

"I told you about how Edward's daughter ran off with Jacob, right?" I remind him. "And they eloped?" Ivo nods, waiting for what I'm going to say. "And Edward was really hurt. Devastated. Because Ren meant the world to him and she didn't wait to get married until she was older, like he wanted."

"You told me the story, Leah," my Vampire frowns. "It is another reason why I do not want to claim you improperly."

"When Ren apologized to her Dad, he admitted that it was her life to direct, and that even though he was sad that he hadn't been there to give her away, he understood what it was to want to be with your other half, and he also said something that I think you'll really 'get'."

"And what is that?" my mate asks curiously.

"Edward told Ren that when two people join, for all intents and purposes they're married," I supply. "He told her that from the time he and Bella first touched, she considered them married, even though he was resistant to the idea."

"And she was Human at the time," Ivo marvels. "She thought as Vampires do, even then."

I laugh a little. "Yes. Bella has always been more comfortable in the world of Vampires than she's been in the world of Humans."

"Fascinating," my mate says, his eyes dreamy.

"And Edward told Ren that because he's religious, he was glad they waited to go all the way until they were lawfully wed, but upon reflection, he said ultimately the Creator would have considered them married anyway, especially since they'd already made a baby."

"Oh," Ivo says, watching me carefully.

"So he isn't likely to come after you for touching me, you know? Edward says Vampires aren't like humans or _Kwali_ Warriors. They can only have one true mate, and loving your mate is… never wrong."

Ivo shifts over so he can examine my face better. He's frowning a little. Processing what I've said. "So…" he says after a minute or two, "you are giving me this information in hopes that I will change my mind and accost-"

I put my fingers over his lips. "Although you are adorable, Ivo Iluak, I want you to stop saying that."

He turns silver all over, and drops his eyes. "I have been coarse? I am so sor-"

I silence him again. "Well, that's not why I want you to stop saying it, but… saying things about your package in public is probably not the best idea, unless, you know, you're just with the guys."

"Package?" he asks blankly. Oh, boy.

I'm probably red as a cardinal. "Your junk."

"Leah, are you referring to my penis?" He's so …damn cute.

"Yes."

"If you're not worried about my words being coarse, what is the problem?" he blinks, still kind-a silver around the edges.

I reach out to smooth back his hair. "Because it's inaccurate."

"Inaccurate?" he asks uncertainly.

I run my fingers through the glossy black curtain of his hair, massaging his scalp. "First of all, you would not be accosting me. To accost someone implies that the attention is unwelcome. I want you to touch me." Really, really badly.

He swallows hard. "Oh."

I wince a little. "And Ivo… the other part of your expression… while accurate… is not how men refer to their…"

"Penis?" he finishes for me.

"Yeah, um," I say, gnawing my lip, "if you're with just guys, you'd probably call it a cock. And if you're with a mixed group of friends, or with people you don't know well, it's probably best to call it a dick. And in situations where you don't want to be coarse you probably shouldn't refer to it at all."

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I have been coarse with you!" he laments, pressing his palm to my face. I realize his hand is quite warm. The electric blanket is… wow.

"No, no, no," I tell him desperately. "When we're alone like this, it's okay to talk dirty to me. I like it."

"Oh," he groans, sagging in relief. "I have not offended you? That's a relief. I wonder if I shall ever fit in, in this culture."

Not if he continues to use words like 'shall'.

"Well," I grin, "now that that's settled, are you going to carry through on your display of _affection_ for me?"

"Um, okay," he says, blushing silver again.

I'm so glad to hear it that I don't even think. I throw my leg over his hip and rush to give his package a good squeeze. Ivo makes a strangled sound and rolls right away from me, ending up on the floor in a tangle of blankets. Out in the hallway, there's some kind of commotion, but I barely notice. I sit back and look at Ivo, reeling. His eyes are shut, and his lips are moving at vampire speed. I know he's swearing. I just know it. And then I realize he's cupping his junk.

"What's wrong?" I yelp, clutching at the mattress. Surely I didn't hurt him. That wouldn't hurt him, right? And he looks like I kicked him right where it counts. His only answer is a whimper.

"Ivo!" I wail.

Slowly, he collects his limbs and finds his way out of the bedding. He's wearing the black silk underwear that he bought at The Eaton Center the day we met Marley. Great Kweeti he looks good. But he's still holding his package as though I did him a mortal injury. He bends to pick up the sheet and blankets, and flings them out onto the bed, covering me. Then he sags back onto the floor, and puts his head in both hands. He's still muttering at a velocity too fast for me to hear.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" I whisper, a lump blocking my throat.

"Get away from the door!" I hear Leech shout outside it, and then, there's a tentative knock. I rush over and fling it open, and Leech instantly pinches his eyes shut. "Jeez Louise, Fluffy! Will you _please_ stop doing that? Holy fu-"

"Swears Jar!" Esme yells from downstairs.

I try to drag Edward into the room, but he won't budge so I run into the bathroom and wrap myself in a towel. I stomp back into the room and glare at him. "I'm decent."

He drops his hand and peeks at me, and then at Ivo, and decides his life is not in danger for disturbing us. Yet. "Uh, Fluff, I'm really sorry and I didn't mean to _Listen_ but I had to chase the brats away from your door and I _Heard_ him and he's not going to tell you because he's too mortified –I really love this guy- but you want to be a mother, right?"

I gape at Leech like I'm dumb as a doorknob. I've never heard him with a case of verbal diarrhea this bad.

Leech slaps both palms over his eyes and irons his face. "Fluffy."

I nod at him, mouth open. He shrugs his arms out and slaps them down on his thighs.

"Why do I always have to have awkward conversations with you?" he demands hotly.

I shake my head. I have no clue.

Leech wants to pace, but there's no room. I motion for him to hurry up and tell me what the hell's going on, since obviously I have permanently lost the power of speech.

He pinches his nose, and I glance at Ivo, who has not moved from his position on the floor and appears to be chanting.

Leech drops his hand, takes a deep breath and eyes me narrowly. "He's really really old like Carlisle, too old to be fertile but you never expect the unexpected and this one's totally off the charts on the weird scale but he's never."

I swallow. "What?" I ask in a really creaky voice.

Edward hisses and puts his hands on his hips, and I know about a million swear words are going through his head. He reaches out and grabs me by both shoulders, and pulls me closer so his mouth is at my ear. "He's never cum." Edward gives me a little push back. His eyes are blazing. "So you need to forget what's proper and consummate your relationship right now before he spills his last packet of seed somewhere useless got it? If there's any chance at all this is _It _and I suspect God loves you a lot but I honestly think it's your one and only chance and you'd be an idiot to waste it and your odds aren't good but then again what are the odds of a guy who's been living with his mate for weeks actually not relieving his urges I mean oh my God it's unreal I can't believe this at all."

Leech is back in my face again. "Look-it, Baby, there's no way he's going to last much longer. Poor guy's in a pressure cooker, you know, and something's gonna give. And when it gives, it's quite possibly going to hurt, because he's got the bluest balls I've ever heard of. I mean even Carlisle-" He checks himself before he blurts it out. Then, he shakes a finger in my face. "Do not even say the word 'cum' to him or he is going to lose his shit. To maximize your chances you need to cum before he does. Shallow penetration for girl, deep for boy. So, if you want a girl use missionary. Doggy for boy. You are _not_ going to have much time before he blows so I wouldn't be picky. Jump on the poor bastard's cock and squeeze every last drop of life out of it, okay? And then get some pillows under your ass to prop it up and don't move for at least four hours."

I stare at Leech. Who body-snatched him? When?

He snaps his fingers in front of my nose and I jump out of my skin. "Do you understand me?"

I nod at him. He turns to glare at Ivo. "Ivo? No more venom exchange: no French kissing, no more biting!"

Leech marches out of the room, ranting as he heads downstairs. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph and all the Saints! The things I have to discuss with these two! Fuck me blind! _Back off_, Esme! This is a Five President Situ: Roosevelt, Wilson, Taft, Carter and Clinton! _Hey!_ You lot leave those two alone or there's gonna be Hell to pay! Bella? Bellaaaaaa…"

I lock my bedroom door with shaking fingers, shutting out the racket in the Great Room, and turn to look at my mate, who now has his arms wrapped around himself. He's looking at me like I'm gonna eat him for dinner. What a stellar idea. Later.

"Um, are we … still getting married?" he asks shakily.

"Yes." But if he's got any seed in there he's planting it right now. I stomp right over and push him down, and yank at his clingy black underwear until I've pushed it down enough to free his semi. "Oh, what a pretty turtleneck," I coo. I'd like to kiss it but he'd last all of three seconds, know what I'm sayin'?

"T-turtle?" Ivo asks weakly.

"You have a foreskin," I purr, yanking on it. Ivo strangles another cry and surrenders, falling down on his back on the floor with a thud.

"How does your _Umialik_ know so much?" my mate asks, overcome.

"It's annoying, isn't it?" I say sympathetically while I stroke his gorgeous cock to life. "But he's trained as a doctor, and Carlisle's a doctor, too. And Edward's spent more time clasping hands with Aro than anybody I know, and Aro knows more about Vampires than anyone else alive. All I can say is, it's a good thing Leech is on our side. Now come rub my clit."

"Um, Leah, you're moving awfully fast," he tells me tentatively.

"Love? This may be our only chance at parenthood. Please do me a favour and go all Vampy-aggressive on me. I know it's all kinds of awkward, but I promise you we'll have storybook romance on the second round, and every other round after that. Which can happen in about four hours, when I'm done tilting my pelvis up to keep your load sliding toward-"

"Leah! No pressure!" he orders, sounding like he's going to strangle to death. I crawl up his front, brushing my boobs against his chest.

"Ivo Iluak di Yawaruna, you are a beautiful man, and I want your baby inside me," I breathe, placing soft kisses on the corners of his mouth, which tilt up in a shy smile.

"What if it doesn't work?" he asks gently.

"The circumstances are all just too freaky for it not to," I say, fingering my clit myself since Ivo's not getting a move on.

"You think?" he murmurs, peeping at me shyly.

"It's like all the stars and planets have aligned to make this happen," I tell him.

"Okay, Leah," he says, getting up and reaching for my hand.

Yay! I win! In more ways than one.

Quivering with anticipation, I let Ivo pull me to my feet. Grasping my shoulders, he turns me toward the bed, and runs his hands down my arms, placing a soft kiss on the back of my shoulder. His hands ghost across my torso, and he steps closer so that his front presses against my back. I sweep my hair away from my neck, wondering if the love bites he gave me earlier are going to be purple tomorrow. His lips are warm on my jugular. It must be from the electric blanket. But his tongue is still cold, and makes me shiver.

Ivo's strong hand slides down to cup my sex, and when he finds it swollen and wet a silent growl reverberates through his frame. I raise my hand to cradle his head against me while he explores, and I roll my hips against him, wanting more.

"You… feel so good," he says tightly, his fingers driving me insane.

"Because of you," I tell him.

"Tell me when," he says tightly.

"Yes, I promise." My head falls back against his shoulder, and he's practically holding me up, I'm so lost in sensation. After a few minutes of his touch, I know I'm getting close. "N-now," I tell him.

Ivo tries to turn me around and manoeuvre me onto the bed. "No," I protest, putting my back to him.

"I want to see your eyes," he argues.

"Next time, Love," I whisper. "Give me your son." Feeling a bit shaky, I climb up on the bed and rest my head and chest on it, angling my butt up for my mate's… oh. He's stroking my ass cheeks. This is really going to happen. My girly muscles clench in expectation.

"Why do I always let you have your way?" he asks me. "I want a girl like you."

"But I want a boy like you, and I'm irresistible because you love me." I groan: all my nerve-endings hyper-aware.

"I do love you, and I won't deny you any longer." Ivo puts his hands on my hips and gently pulls me so that I'm not so high. My legs are folded and spread wide. "I take you for my wife."

He gently sweeps my hair off my shoulders, and presses down on my neck. And then, I feel his cock rub against my folds. I can't bear it any longer.

"Now," I tell him, and I feel his cock nudge against my opening. He moves so slowly. He's afraid to hurt me, and he's right. My flesh prickles, almost like this is my first time. I exhale, and within moments Ivo's cock is seated deep inside me.

"Hunh. I'm okay. It's okay. Love me," I whimper.

He draws in a hissing breath between his teeth. "So hot. Tight," he rasps. I give my hips a roll and he shudders and groans. It's the best sound I've ever heard. I rock against him, feeling his sheath of flesh ripple inside me. "Rub your clit," he growls.

"You feel so good," I whimper, feeling him slide back and forth in the yummiest way.

"Yessss." He releases his hold on me, hooks his arm under my abdomen and crushes me against him, and there is not a doubt in my mind that I'm completely, irrevocably, eternally loved and wanted. Ivo picks up the pace, holding me like he's never going to let go, and it's not long before I realize that we're both really, really close to the summit.

"Come on, Leah," he coaxes and I'm crying out gently, spiralling in free fall, and he echoes my cry, his muscles taut and straining, and writhes against me. He yelps a little, and I wonder if his release hurt. Then I feel something cool, somewhere deep inside me, and Ivo presses kisses to my back, and rests his upper body against mine. His hair tickles my ribs.

We breathe together for what seems like hours, but is only minutes. Then, startling me, Ivo moves at Vamp speed, pulling down blankets, moving pillows and lifting me to recline on them so that my hips are a good eight inches higher than my head. He pulls up the covers and stares at me, from a distance of about four inches, propped up on his elbow. He looks like the wheels in his head are turning at about a hundred miles an hour.

"What?" I murmur.

"My mate," he purrs, letting his chin rest gently on my breast. Ivo Iluak adores me. I trace my fingers over his brow, under his eye, down his nose. I run my thumb over his lips.

"Mine forever," I whisper. Everything on Earth feels strangely new. It's like we've both got a second chance at life. The events of the day have rocked my world. And now he's taken my hand and wrapped it around his erection, and for the second time this evening, I'm rocking his. And this time, I get to watch.


End file.
